This invention relates to energy translation devices, and more particularly to such devices employed for translating energy, in the form of fluid pressure, into energy, in the form of mechanical rotation, or vice versa.
More specifically, the invention is concerned with improvements in such devices having an orbital member or members in driving or driven association with a rotatable member.
Devices of the general class to which the invention pertains and which employ a rotatable element in combination with an orbital member are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,339,460; 3,613,510; and 3,796,525. The present invention improves on the devices disclosed in such patents by providing piston and cylinder means operatively coupled with orbiting members, which in turn are mechanically engaged with an outer rotary member. The present device is extremely compact in overall structure, and highly simple and effective in design.
Of more general interest in this area is U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,052.